


Jackie is a himbo and I love him

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: After Mission, F/M, Hunky himbo, I need Jackie, M/M, Multi, Other, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: After a successful heist Jackie and V visit a strip club. V is just as turned on by Jackie as the girls.*Pov is male or female V, it's not described
Relationships: Female V/Jackie Welles, Male V/Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Jackie is a himbo and I love him

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD JACKIE IS A HIMBO AND I LOVE HIM. Also, this might be the closest thing to a crackfic i've written. I'm in horny timeout now.
> 
> Like most of the world I’m obsessed with Cyberpunk 2077 atm. I am pretty bad at it, but I like it.  
> Also I think we needed the ability to fuck Jackie. Fuckin Grade A Himbo right here. I hope to write a whole bunch for this game as the setting/characters give me a lot of potential to do a lot of fucked up and weird scenarios. (and pretty boys to torture).
> 
> Wrote first person like a child, forgive me. I thought it would fit best seeing as V is the main character POV. I am also trying to do my best to leave V ambiguous so he can be whatever settings the player chose to make them, male/female and whatever other appearance options ect. We can all be hot for Jackie 😉  
> Also may go back to really short stories for the time being, since I don’t have a lot of time. My excuse is that I was stuck at 69 stories forever and therefore it was too perfect to mess up.

Jackie is a good guy. More upstanding than most. He had Mystie, that didn’t mean he turned down ass on the side. But I don’t think he knew I was eyeing him. I didn’t think he’d like that. He appreciated some of the joytoys, but that’s where it ended. They were temporary release, not a commitment. It would be bad business to fuck him. Most of the time Bonnie and Clyde couples ended up killing each other. …but that didn’t mean I didn’t want to.

All the strip bars we went to together, -I got so fucking drunk. We’d watch the girls.

And I liked the girls. I did. The lights dancing off their soft jiggling breasts. They were are a different kind of appeal than a tall thickly muscled man. I could have probably watched any kind of girl I’d wanted had I went to the club on the right night.

I bought us both a private dance from the same girl, I had the eddies and I was feeling generous. We just finished a big job. No use in saving the money in Night City, inflation made any cash stash obsolete in a few months anyways.

I chose a pale woman with long white witchy hair. Charlott was the name I’d given her when she said I could call her whatever I wanted. She poured drinks for us. Simple bourbon on the rocks. I don’t remember if Jackie liked them or not, but he never complained about alcohol. He rarely complained about a lot of things.

She warmed up on the pole in the center of the booth. She was topless already, her rosy nipples glistening pink in the light. She clacked her shoes against the table.

She hooked her blue thong on her heels and pulled it off. She was smooth and perfect. Synthetic. Small heart tattoos were above each hip bone.

She crawled toward me, but I motioned her to Jackie. Jackie was right next to me, I could have touched her too. Her perfume smelled like cotton candy.

She gave me a wink, popping herself up onto his lap, surrounding his face in cleavage. I smiled at that. The working girls were always a good time. Perfect to take your mind of the world.

Despite frequenting stripclubs Jackie still brushed. She played with his necklaces and ground down against the growing bulge in his pants, offering a tease an nothing more. There were clubs that offered ‘something extra’ but this wasn’t one of them…..at least not until the price was right. She guided Jackies hands to her pert round ass, letting him squeeze the flesh. He could touch her if she let him, any touching without her initiation would get us both thrown out. She juggled her breasts against his face. 

She danced to several songs. We downed our drinks. My face was flushed from the alcohol, and I was feeling overall cozy.

As our evening winded down, she sat on Jackie’s lap, her feet were in mine. Manicured synthetic skin prodding my thighs, teasing my crotch. Perfectly artificial. Clean. Much better than the real thing. She giggled, whispering something into Jackies ear.

He bounced her on his lap. She flirted back.

When our time ended, she gave us both a kiss on the cheek and a wink.

………………………

She left and I was on top of Jackie. Kissing his neck, pulling his tanktop down. My hand groped his thick pectorals. He stuttered but let me. We both smelled like bourbon and the stripper’s cotton candy perfume.

My other hand grabbed his crotch. He was hard from her attention. I squeezed and smirked against his skin. He groaned into the friction. I undid his fly.

I loved watching him with the stripper, I imagined his hands on her soft body.

I nibbled his earlobe, the gold jewelry sweet in my mouth.

“V, ah….” His hands on my shoulders, pulling me away. I kissed him and he was suddenly pulling me closer, big arms encompassing my frame. “You feel nice,”

“It can be better,” I unbuckled his belt. 

“Yeah?” 

My tongue clicked, teasing what else it might be able to do. My hand was in his briefs, stroking his slick length, rolling his sack in my hand. Warm and heavy. 

I kissed the smooth head. His fingertips ghosted against the tips of my ears.

  
  
  


A noise broke the sound of flesh on flesh.

The stripper stood in the doorway, half a smile faintly visible in the neon. If you tip me more, I’ll let you keep the room for twenty more minuets,”

  
  


Fuck yeah to that.


End file.
